Unintended Choice
by RandiReckless
Summary: "You could be my unintended choice, to live my life extended..." Finn Mikaelson had full intentions of letting himself be a part of his mother's plan to kill them all, until he happens upon one Ms. Sophie Chase.
1. Chapter 1

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like_

_the way he got things done  
Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are fallin' on my head, _

_they keep fallin'…_

Sophie giggled at the irony of the song as it played throughout the loudspeakers in the store, her eyes drifting out the window for likely the umpteenth time since her shift had started; rain pattered against the large framed glass, making its own unique little pattern-one that Sophie found to be very relaxing to listen too.

Her blue eyes wandered, however, past the little drops that stained the glass, trying to find any inclination of life heading into the store; she was rather tired of being alone in there with the single old lady, who sat in a wheelchair, staring at the canned ham. She yearned for someone-_anyone_- to walk in and cure the incessant boredom that continued to file through her mind.

It was unusual for the place to be so empty, especially on a Saturday, and soon she found her mind drifting to the many possibilities of what may have happened to the populace of small Mystic Falls, though she knew nothing that went to were head was even remotely realistic and that it was probably just the rain keeping everyone in.

_Ding!_

The little noise got her attention; she instantly perked up, eyes traveling to the door, and her heart skipped a beat.

In the doorway, shaking out and then closing a sleek, black umbrella, was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen; dark hair was pushed back and partially held by gel, though the precipitation caused pieces to astray, falling into his face and covering parts of his deep, chocolaty brown eyes that, as though feeling her eyes, snapped over to her, instantly meeting with them and causing Sophie to fall completely still.

For a long moment, his eyes held her, and she felt her heart skip yet another beat at the confident, yet somehow unsure aura that flooded throughout the depths of his deep orbs.

Finn quickly looked away from the girl, trying not to let her blue eyes haunt him as he looked around the store; he tried to understand what he was supposed to do. Before he could even make a move to try, however, he felt a presence beside him.

"You look a little lost…" a beautiful voice said and he looked to see the girl from earlier standing beside him. "Do you need help finding something?"

He looked her up and down, almost shocked; she was probably a foot and a half shorter than him, looking up at him with those blue eyes and blonde curls fell in an inane pattern around her head, though somehow it made her look wonderful.

He looked away at the thought, brown eyes scanning the small area, passing over man things, before he sighed, "I would like to know where I could find different assortments of…" He pulled the slip of paper from his pocket and looked it over, as though trying to understand.

He heard the small girl giggle and suddenly the paper was plucked from his hands.

"Ooh boy, you throwing a party?"

She'd asked this as she grabbed his hand, pulling him in a random direction to find all of the contents on his list.

"A ball, ye-"

"Oh, you're one of _them_." She cut him off, looking up and seemingly scrutinizing him with those eyes. He raised his brow, about to ask and she giggled. "Not in a bad way. I just mean, I guess I should have expected that you were one of the Mikaelson's, I would have remembered seeing you around before, if that hadn't been the case. And I mean, it makes sense, all of the Mikaelsons that I've seen thus far have been… attractive. I mean, I haven't seen _all_ of them, of course, but there must be some sort of handso- I'm gonna shut up now…"

Finn found himself smirking, as he looked down at her. Her face was a flushed red as she began to walk about, guiding him towards the random items on his list. And he found himself watching her, his eyes following every move the small creature make, from her feet taking small strides to how she wrung her hands in front of her when she wasn't grabbing something for him, and even how her hair seemed to flow behind her as they continued along, curls bouncing, uncontrollably beautiful.

Sophie could feel his eyes, and her nerves stood on end as she continued along, helping him and pointing him in the direction of everything he needed, even grabbing some things and putting them in the cart for him. It was unnecessary, her actually walking about and helping him find every last thing, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She wanted to stay around him.

"So you guys are doing this big formal thing, can I ask why?" she asked when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything, still moving along and gathering the things he needed, peeking up at him with genuine curiosity, and a small smile formed across his face.

"You can ask, but I don't particularly have to answer," his voice sent shivers down his spine and she smiled softly at his answer, attempting not to roll her eyes but fully intent on accepting that, just continuing on. It only took him a few moments before he began to speak again. "My mother wants to get better acquainted with the inhabitants of your small town. I don't particularly see the point in throwing a ball to do such, but she insisted this was the best idea, as she believes that we intend to stay for a while."

"That's… nice," she smiled as she collected the last thing on the list, shrugging and turning to him. "We have a lot of things like it around here, though, most things I find really stupid, like Ms. Mystic Falls and what-not, but we've never had anything actually meant to be truly formal, where everyone got to dress like a princess. I think it'll be fun to have something like that, and it was very sweet of your mom to invite a whole town of complete strangers into your home. Might have to be a little wary of the council, though…"

She led him back to the counter, and to say that he was confused by this would put it lightly, as he followed behind. Of course he'd heard of the council, but how a young girl like her that seemed as though she had no care in the world knew about it, he wanted to know.

"The council?" was how it came out, however, as though he hadn't heard of it before, hoping maybe she'd explain more than he actually knew. Her eyes traveled up to his as she rang up all of the stuff, and she was mesmerized for a few moments by the beautiful chocolate orbs that held secretive confusion. And she smiled softly at it, casting her eyes down once more.

"You don't have to worry about them much, they're not as dangerous as they try to make themselves seem," she giggled at that comment as she placed the last item in a bag and her eyes looked up at him. "They're actually very nice people most of the time, just as long as you don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

He could hear the double meaning, and he wondered if he was reading too much into it, seeing a mischief in her eyes that wasn't truly there, and he missed the next thing that came from her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Do you need help carrying these to your car, or…?"

"I walked."

The way he said it made it sound as though it were the most simple thing in the world, and should have been obvious even to her, though she'd only seen him walk through the door, not how he gotten there in the first place, and her smile softened as she glanced at the clock.

"Well I highly doubt that, while also using your umbrella, you could carry all of these bags by yourself, nothing could all by their lonesome, so," she looked back at him, "either I can let you use the phone and call someone, or you could wait a few minutes until I get off and I'll help you carry them home?"

And something, he couldn't fathom what, had him saying, "I think I'll wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was extremely confused by the small blonde creature.

Naturally, it was in every instinct for humans to want to run from vampires, even if they didn't know about the existence of vampires. It was a prime survival instinct that every creature under the sun had; and yet, as they walked down the street and away from the store, she looked completely at ease, chatting away with him as though they'd known each other forever, instead of the twenty or so minutes it had actually been.

And, as he watched her walk, completely unfazed by the rain, carrying more bags than he (as she had insisted it would be easier for her, as if she had a clue about his actual strength), smiling as she kept glancing at him and asking him of small little things, or pointing out random buildings, he found himself intrigued.

"Giving him a tour," is what she had referred to it as, with him being new to the town. And, as she pointed out every new thing, he found himself wanting to divulge, telling her about what had been there before any of the small shops and buildings had even been thought of.

But he kept his voice quiet, instead letting himself indulge in the bell soft, beautiful tone that was her voice.

"And this is the central square thing, we hold a lot of things here, like the watching of this comet or the founders day thing and all that…"

"Founders day?"

"Yea, it's this big festival, where we celebrate the finding of the _lovely_ town of Mystic Falls, by the oh-so-generous founding families." She giggled as she looked up at him, only causing his confused frown to deepen. "It's said that in 1860, Mystic Falls was founded by the founding families, they consisted of the Fell Family, The Forbes Family, The Gilbert Family, The Lockwood Family, and The Salvatore family. All of those families still reside here today, and they're all a part of the council and Mrs. Lockwood, who wasn't actually a descendent, but married in, is now the mayor. If you want me to be brutally honest, though, I think it's all bull-shit. There's no way that this place was untouched before 1860, and for them to make it such a big deal is just… I find it really stupid, but to each his own, I guess."

She shrugged and he found himself smiling, for just a moment, as he watched her shake out her hair, looking at him as a curious undertone flitted into her blue eyes.

"So you're a Mikaelson? But which one. I've met Klaus… And Elijah… And Rebekah, and I'm sure you're not Esther, so which one are you? Kol or Finn?" He felt surprised and she smiled softly once more. "It's a small town, you hear a lot, and everyone knows everyone. If there are new people, it doesn't take long for everyone to at least _know about_ them."

Finn nodded softly and turned his gaze towards the still cloudy sky, though the rain had slowly begun fading away, "Well, you haven't even told me a part of your own name, I don't believe it fair if you know mine and I don't have a clue to yours."

"All I've done is talk, it's your turn," She stuck her tongue out at him, drawing a laugh, and he could feel the pride emanating from her small form upon drawing such a reaction, an even lighter spring in her step than before. "I'm Sophie. Sophie Chase, seventeen years of age and fully aware that I have been talking your ear off, and wouldn't be surprised if you never ever wanted to hear my voice once we get this stuff to your house."

"I enjoy your voice," he let slip and a soft red hue began to take over her face, causing him to smile even more. "I am Finn. Esther is my mother, and Kol is my younger brother, as well is Klaus, as to whom I'm curious at how you've met him. Rebekah, I understand, has attended school here, but how, pray tell, have you met Klaus? And Elijah for that matter?"

It was a simple question, and she could hear the innocent curiosity, but she found herself looking away.

"Like… Well, _as_ I said, everyone kinda runs into everyone at some point here… Even if I hadn't been working today, you and I would have met at some point, just because that's how it works in Mystic Falls. No one has privacy, and everyone knows everything, basically."

He could tell she was holding back, suddenly nervous, but he kept his mouth shut, trying to shoo away the feeling of concern that washed over him, the wish to beat whichever of her brothers had scared her so badly that she became so tense upon the memory and forced himself forward with her.

Sophie peeked up at Finn after a few long moments of silence. He had a contemplative, almost angered air about him, and she watched, paying more attention to him than the direction they were headed, though it didn't much matter. She knew exactly where to walk, the town etched in her mind.

He was more interesting.

"So why Mystic Falls?"

He looked at her, and the anger dissipated almost immediately at taking in the genuine innocence on her face as she asked the question.

"We had family here, long ago," he nodded as he said it, shifting some of the bags he was carrying, trying to force a story to come to mind. He felt an odd feeling of guilt at trying to lie to her, but he disregarded it, attempting to pretend as though it hadn't even tried to be there. "My mother actually spent the first few years of her life here. Klaus originally chose it, I think, as a surprise for her. My family is very close, as you may know. So he came here, got everything ready, and then called and allowed us to come and join him."

"And you all live together?" His response was another nod and she smiled softly. "I think it's sweet, that your family is so close."

He couldn't help but hear an undertone of sarcasm, but her face showed nothing to prove that he had heard right, so he bit his tongue, smiling softly before realizing that they had stopped walking.

"I believe that this is our stop?" He realized they were, in fact, in front of the Mikaelson home. He nodded and motioned for her to walk forward with him, which she did, until she reached the porch. "I really shouldn't come in. It was nice meeting you, Finn, and-"

"Sophie?"

Finn noticed her freeze before casting his gaze in the direction of the one standing in the doorway. Klaus.

He was looking her up and down, causing Finn to purse his lips, glaring instantly at him, the need to protect the small girl filing through every fiber of his being, another feeling he found himself forcing down as he looked between his brother and Sophie.

"Hello, Klaus, I was just…saying goodbye to Finn, you can help him get things inside, right? I really have to get home," She sent an apologetic look in Finn's direction, but he could see something was off about her as she hurriedly set down the bags, waving once more in his direction before hurrying away.

Finn's eyes landed on Klaus, who was smirking smugly as he watched the small blonde race away.

"You've met?" He tried to keep his voice straight, but he knew that his brother could pick up the tone of hostility and threat as he reached down to pick up some of the bag.

"Oh, me and Sophie? We go _way_ back," and then he was back in the house before Finn could question him any further.

_**Sooo, you all probably hate my guts for not updating, and I REALLY deserve it, because there are a few that DID review on this and I feel terrible for not updating sooner because of those reviews and story follows I got! So I'm going to try my best now that I'm on my last day of school, I should have enough time over the summer to update at least once a week, is what I'll try for! Anyway, tell me what you thinkk? aha :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

"You're late."

Sophie nibbled her bottom lip as she closed the door to the small, one story house slowly behind her, turning to see blue eyes on her, concern etched across them as they looked over every inch of the smaller girl.

"I'm sorry, Bethy, I was just helping a customer get his st-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _his_," the look that crossed her face caused Sophie to blush, looking away and nibbling at her lip even more, trying not to smile like an idiot as she nodded, pulling off her wet jacket and slipping off her shoes before heading past her sister. "Is it a cute his, do you like this his?"

"A his?" Sophie jumped as a small voice filtered through her ears, causing her to laugh softly as she went and picked up her little sister, running a hand through the mop of dark blonde hair that lay on the small girl's head.

"How was the new babysitter, Molly? Was she nice to you?" Sophie hoped that these questions would take their minds off of the 'his', her face flushed as she continued thinking of the tall, dark haired man that she had met.

"Yes, she was!"

And Sophie tried not to let out a small sigh of relief as her young sister began to go on and on about her new babysitter, Dawn Jacobs. She went into full on detail about every last thing that Dawn had done with her, including how they'd played hide-and-go-seek at the park, including each and every place that Molly had hidden from Dawn and Dawn had hidden from Molly.

It went on throughout the rest of dinner and into the night, when finally Sophie laid her down and kissed her on the forhead, trying not to blush when her sister said, "I'm sure whoever the he is, he likes you. You're pretty, and he'd have to be stupid not to," before rolling over, cuddling with her teddybear and drifting to sleep. Sophie waited until she had fallen completely asleep before sneaking out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack to let light in.

"So who is he?" Bethany asked as Sophie sat on the couch and Sophie sighed softly.

"His name is Finn..." she waited to see some sort of recognition flash across Bethany's eyes, looking almost frightened as she watched the face of her elder sister, and tried to force back a sigh of relief upon seeing no such emotion come, just a look that told her to tell Bethany more. "He's kind of beautiful... With this...this hair, it just looks so soft...and his eyes, they're this beautiful chocolate color and they seem to just...just...and oh wow, he didn't smile much, but I actually got him too, and I want to see it more! And...and... I just feel this hope that I get to see him again... and..."

"Aww, my little sisters first crush, how cute!" was how Bethany responded, pulling an even deeper blush across Sophie's already red cheeks as she was pulled into a tight hug by the older girl, instantly 'ssh'ing her as she rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sure you will see him again, don't worry about it. You're beautiful and wonderful, and you said you walked him home, right? So I'm sure he got to see plenty of that."

"But all I did was talk, I was annoying... Besides, it was just me helping him with groceries, because he didn't have a car... I doubt he even thought anything of it..."

"If he didn't, then he's a stupid, stupid man."

She winked softly at Sophie before pulling away, informing Sophie that she needed to get to bed, as she had the early shift at the hospital the next morning before heading from the room, leaving Sophie to her thoughts of Finn Mikaelson.

Finn paced back and forth across the hardwood floor of "his" room, trying his hardest to keep his thoughts in order, his priorities in order, but his mind was filled instead with thoughts of the small blonde.

_Sophie_.

His name rolled through his brain like an intricate song, playing out in her voice, that he felt he could listsen to for all of eternity and not once get tired of.

He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the smile that had crossed her face as she spoke to him with such enthusiasm, the insane blonde hair that flowed around her face in perfectly ruffled curls, and the blue eyes that he believed he could stare into forever, if only he had been allowed.

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking like this, not with what was planned to happen in merely days, but he couldn't deny himself.

He had to see Sophie Chase again.

_**I'm aware that it's short :/ I'm sorry, but I just kinda wanted to set up a few things, so it's more of a filler chapter, to kind of show you the relationship between her and her sister, and then I kind of spoiled you with a little bit of Finn thinking :). So yea, I'm hoping you like it anyway, and I swear I'll make it up to you with the next chapter, making it MUCH MUCH better than this poor excuse for a chapter. 3 I love you all, so much and thanks to those of you who reviewed :)**_


End file.
